The Deep End
by deleteman
Summary: HUMANS-JALICE. A holdiay romance ends tragically when Jasper is lost and stranded on not your typical island. 5 YEARS LATER he will cross paths with hollywood agent Alice. Can they fall in love again even when Jasper is so traumatised


**DISCLAIMER: **Hey guys. First fanfiction, so first disclaimer. So exciting! And here it is… TWILIGHT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME BUT A LOVELY WOMAN CALLED STEPHANIE MEYER

**A****LICE POV **

"Just one Chilled Chai Latte thankyou" I raised my voice in an overly loud Starbucks,

"And your name?" The barista asked

"Alice"

I slotted the loose change into my purse and shuffled to the left.

I stood almost absent-mindedly at the green themed wallpaper letting mundane thoughts roll off the top of my head, _Should I wear the little black dress tonight or go out in canary yellow. Well I shouldn't outshine Rosalie; I want her to make it to the best dressed list. My gosh did I turn off the iron?....And why is this ice crushing taking so long? _

I sighed and turned my attention to an advertisement on the wall, I didn't really absorb any life changing information until I noticed the words started to become hazy. I massaged the top of my nose to adjust my eyesight. However when I looked up to re-examine the routines of the barista, the green walls, the green aprons, the faces of people suddenly started to form a swirl. It was a disintegrating swirl at that, which rapidly started to unite all the contents in this room and vanish in a crazy magician disappearing act.

I stood there bewildered when an office chair popped out of nowhere, smack in the middle of the coffee shop. I looked around, the surroundings were identical to my office. I stared at a figure twirling in my office chair. My feet still glued to the tiled floor, I noticed the figure in my office chair gripping tightly on a telephone was me. I tried to find a rational response to explain how I could possibly observe myself, her stunned expression when she muttered the words, "Jasper Whitlock? It can not be you can it?"

_Jasper, _I flinched my head in quick reflex. The last time I heard the word was when I overheard friends say to each other, "_Shu, Don't mention anything about Jasper in front of Alice_" It was five years ago, when I barely could keep my head up.

"ONE CHAI LATTE" Suddenly the coffee machine became audible followed by the chit chat of strangers, I could see faces again. I was back in Starbucks. Unable to comprehend that so called day-dream I took my drink and flew out without looking back.

At work I was still dazed but getting better thanks to the blasted breath of the air conditioner. I swiftly walked past the scattered office cubicles enthusiastically smiling whenever someone waved and said a cheerful greeting; I tried my best to cover up the knots in my stomach and distress in my smile.

I stared at my door, the golden engraved sign _Alice Brandon Hollywood Agent/Manager _before I was going to swing it open, everything in my day dream at Starbucks all occurred behind this door. I quickly shook away any reminiscent memories of the dream convincing myself to just think nothing of it and confidently entered my 360 degree city viewed office.

I nearly dropped to the ground just like my jaw when coincidently my phone rang its boisterous chime. I leaned against the door in utter disbelief, glaring at the minute machine.

Telephones ring all the time in this room why get freaked out now, it is absolutely impossible a dead person is going to ring. I took a deep breath making my way into my chair, I gripped on the handset.

"Hello? Eclipse Management, how can I help you"

"Hello, my name is Jasper Whitlock representing the Australian magazine, SMASH how are you today?"

I blinked once, then twice and then followed by a blinking rampage. I couldn't comprehend how surreal this was, did I really predict this or was it just a coincidence. I hadn't even touched on how possible it is to hear the voice of someone who I thought had left the face of the earth five years ago. I'm no spiritual guru, but I could feel Goosebumps rise. I grabbed my Starbucks drink and slurped as much as my little throat could handle. I hope it could help do something about my shaking hands too.

"Jasper? Your name is Jasper Whitlock? It can not be you can it, Wow…Really?" I stammered.

"Yes it is." He started to insecurely giggle "I just wanted to enquire, if I could arrange an interview with Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen."

I cupped my mouth so I wouldn't gasp. I knew it was an appropriate request to chat with the hottest actors of this generation but my head went dizzy when I heard his unique Southern tang mixed with the Australian slang in his accent. I couldn't imagine duplicate Jasper's with the exact same voice and name. It had to be the same guy who was stranded and lost in Tahiti.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes, by all means keep repeating my name if that's how you remember people"

"Jasper sorry for saying your name… a lot but can you please repeat after me…I'm going to Windsurf. That is something." I bit my lip, awaiting to see if he could say this sentence the same way, my Tahitian Jasper could.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ok at least he still has his Southern manners.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but can you please just say it. _I'm going to Windsurf. That is something…_please and then we will sort out the interview arrangement"

Jasper Whitlock let out a sigh and I could just see him scratching his head as he simply said, "I'm going to Windsurf. That is somethin?"

I tilted my head to the right, feeling a content smile curve across my cheek, "And have you ever gone windsurfing?"

"Okay, please stop – this is getting too weird. How about we just go on about this interview organising?"

"Fine – What is this interview going to revolve around?"

"Well the theme is contemporary American heroes and we all know how teenagers are just so fascinated by _Genie, _girls want to be Rosalie Hale, be her friend and when they see Edward Cullen my goodness they just want to flock to his side and just …you get me. I mean my cousin for example, she is twenty four and is still obsessed with this show."

"Oh Bella your cousin, how is she?" It was the only information which jumped at me, I am too used to the praise my clients constantly get.

"You know my … wait a minute how did you know her name is Bella? Who is this?"

I just realised I slipped.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I know who are too."

"I know that you already know me, you have said my name countless times in this what 10 minute conversation – spill. Who are you?"

"My name is Alice Brandon" I couldn't tell if my tone was perky or sour.

There was silence, understandingly. Then there was a shuffling sound. Then a clomp.

"We were planning to come down to New York on the 16th June for the interview. Is that a suitable day?" Jasper's sweet voice returned but with heightened strain and pain. I couldn't understand his reaction.

"You know who I am don't you?" I wish I could take it back, too scared to know his answer. I heard him swallow and gulp nervously.

"I called to only arrange a work meeting and nothing more. So Ma'am is there anyway this interview can be realised during that period?"

I aggressively flicked through the pages of my diary to find this suitable time. At this rate I could get a paper cut but I had other things to worry about, "I don't understand why your avoiding me? You have not seen me or heard from me for five years --- "

"Please don't make it any harder for me, all I wanted to do, was wonder if the 16th June is fine."

I sighed and in a monotone snarl I only said, "Yes it is free. Eleven am to twelve."

"Thankyou" Jasper replied.

"This is not over yet"

"I recommend you should just leave it"

"I will. Once you tell me why. And besides I just thought of an analogue. Im good at convincing."

"I know, but …"

I ignored his sentence and rambled on, "Just say you loved swimming in this pool. It is just so lovely until one day you find all the water has been drained. Not just for today, or a week but for five years. So randomly you come across this pool, in those five years later and you find the water has reappeared. How can you tell me you would just walk away from it. How could you resist not taking a dip?"

"Well maybe it wouldn't be the same feeling as it was five years ago. Maybe he or she doesn't feel the desire to just swim, they might just want to look from afar but Alice sometimes, things are best kept in the past." Jasper's words stung me, even when sang by his accent of his. I couldn't believe this was coming out of the same guy who once told me, who showed me I was his world. Yes, in twelve days but it was so intense it could have been lived out by an eighty year old couple.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you, but trust me you don't want to have anything to do with me after you learn what I have done…when I was stranded on that island." Jasper continued, with his tone cracking as he spat out the last couple of words.

"And what you can predict my reaction? That's funny coming from someone who didn't understand why I kept asking about windsurfing. Come on just try me. Please"

I could sense Jasper's uneasiness as he probably adjusted his position in his seat if he was sitting down. In one huge inhaled breath he muttered, "Alice… I killed a man."

I shook my head, impossible. I am not talking to Jasper Whitlock, he is too gentle, there must be more to the story.

"Why?" I murmured, after my heart started to beat again.

"I'm not good for you Alice Brandon – you only deserve the best and frankly that's not me." And it only took his implied protectiveness, his kind aura to convince me this is my Jasper and he always was and always will be.

"Wait, wait.." I quickly rolled off words off my dry tongue.

"Sorry I have to go, for your sake." I listened intensely to the string of beeps which signified the end of a conversation.

"I don't care" I said, twenty seconds too late.

**Authors Note:** Jasper and Alice is my favourite couple, so I hope I have done them justice and that you have enjoyed reading about them.

Remember to Review!

Have a good weekend!


End file.
